Project Annabell
by gurugirl
Summary: Remus meets Annabell. Annabell is a bit strange, but theres something familiar about her. He just can't place his finger on it. Nevertheless, can she help Remus admit he was wrong? Only Remus, but Tonks is mentioned and this is crucial for her. oneshot


**Well, this has been in my computer files for ages, I read it through again and there was a date at the bottom. I wrote it two years ago! I thought it was about time it saw the light of day again. This is a little story about what lengths someone will go to help someone else. And how Remus was convinced by a stranger that he was wrong. Please read, you might enjoy it XD.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned harry Potter I would be in some hot suuny place right now, with a huge house and adoring fans! Damn, just a fantasy. XD**_

It was the day after Dumbledores death and it was bitterly cold, which was unusual for this time of year. Frost covered the ground, giving the town the look of a winter scene on the front of a christmas card. Typical english weather wasn't what bothered the man, sitting on the only unbroken swing in the park, though. There were more terrible and heart aching things going on in his head at the moment, to be worrying about something so trivial as weather.

His appearance would have been a shocking sight for anyone who came along, but it was that early, he doubted anyone would. His robes were more tattered than usual and were covered in dirt. He also had a slash mark on one cheek from the other nights events and you could see he hadn't even bothered to try and heal it. But still he didn't seem to care, there was only one thing going through his mind.

After a while of sitting there, wallowing in greif and a little self pity, he heard a faint crunching noise. It sounded so soft on the frosty ground, like an animal running out into the freezing air, that he ignored it at first. But the crunching noises grew louder as they came closer and he looked up. He stifled a gasp when he saw a young girl edging towards him with tremedous grace.

As she came closer, he began to register her eccentric appearance. Her clothes were flowing lightly around her and she looked like the slight wind would knock her over. Her hair was a deep black, with one pink streak at the front. All too soon, she was standing by him smiling. She looked no older than twenty.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing at the swing next to him.

"No" he muttered "but it's broken".

"Anything broken can always be fixed" she stated, pulling out her wand. She tapped the swing once and muttered 'Reparo'. It was fixed instantly, and she sat down slowly replacing her wand. He looked curiously at her.

"How did you know I wasn't muggle?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Your wands sticking out of your pocket" she said, simply. Sure enough, when he looked at his pocket he saw she was right. He quickly pushed it back in and looked away from her, aware that she was watching him. Her constant stare was becoming increasingly annoying, he turned round to speak but she beat him to it.

"Whats the matter?" she asked "I can't help but get the feeling you upset". He blinked at her, _how did she do that? Who was she?_

"Who are you?" he asked, confusedly.

"Annabell" she said, without hesitation, holding out her hand. He shook it briefly, then dropped it.

"Remus" he muttered. She nodded before carrying on.

"Do you want to talk about it?". He scrutinized her for a moment before speaking.

"You asked if i'm upset, and I guess I can say yes to that".

"But do you know why?" she asked back.

"I have a pretty good idea" he muttered, not really sure why he was talking to her. She looked at him encouragingly for him to keep talking. "A good friend, well they all seem to be, but a kind man died last night. And it reminded me that he was, only human" he stated, bitterly.

"That's it?" she asked, with a calculating expression. He sighed, _could this girl read minds? _He shook his head. "Thought not" she said. They sat in silence for a while before he plucked up the courage to speak.

"I want to talk, maybe. But your just some person. I don't really know you" he stated, then sighed at the 'hmmm' noises she was making.

"But that's the beauty of it" she said, after a minute, her voice was thoughtful, "you can talk and i'll give you a listening ear, and I can't really judge you. Think of me as your...imaginary friend!" she said, with a snap of her fingers. He sighed slightly, contemplating the idea of telling a total stranger his problems. On one hand it seemed bonkers to be sharing it with her, but she was right, she didn't know him, so couldn't judge him. And he needed to talk to someone who would hear him out.

"Ok, well...theres this girl. Women, I mean" he gulped, as she nodded her head in a knowing way. "She's amazing, special. She's so smart and funny. And she loves me, for some insane reason, but certain...complications, have prevented anything from happening".

She ignored the complications part, and skipped to the parts she wanted to know. "Does she know? How do you feel about her?".

He hung his head before speaking. "She knows, she told me that she loves me, and" he gulped, his face wore a guilty expression "I said it back. I gave her false hope because I was selfish".

"False hope?".

"That we could ever be. But I let her in to far, and now I can't stop thinking about her. All I want is her and that's too dangerous, so I pushed her away and hurt her even more. I've never felt like this, it's unbearable" he said the last word with venom.

"Hmmm...why can't you be together?" she asked.

"You don't know who, or WHAT I am" he stated, in a chocked voice.

"Hmmm...let me think" she said "your names Remus, ex- Professor of Defense Against the Darks Arts at Hogwarts school, known Order of the Pheonix member...oh and your a werewolf" she reeled off without a pause. He gawped at her, his eyes bulging. She shrugged, "I know things".

"I'll pretend I don't care about how you found them out, but the point is, that i'm a werewolf".

"Yes, your a werewolf, whatever. But you seem nice to me and she likes you, and that's all that should count, right?" she said, with a bite of impatience.

"Can you just let me explain, please?" he pleaded, huffily. She nodded curtly. "I have no job, I can't provide for her, i'm way too old and I run the risk of hurting her".

"Ok, but I bet I can counter-act everything you just said" she said confidently, a smirk playing on her lips "One, money is never and issue if your in love. Two, age isn't an issue for love either and three...if you love her, I mean really love her, then you'll trust yourself and take precautions so you won't hurt her" she added, thoughtfully "who is she anyway?".

He laughed a bit then answered. "Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but for some reason she hates her name". Annabell's expression had frozen. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said, Remus was getting suspicious now. Perhaps he had let to much slip. "Look, do you love her?".

"Yes".

"And you want to be with her all the time?".

"Yes" he answered again.

"Then Remus, it shouldn't matter. All you have is a fear that can be conquered. I'm guessing she needs you as much as you need her. Face up to the fact, you can't let these get in your way, especially nowadays". She didn't need to say anymore, he knew what she meant. He got up slowly, and turned to look at her.

"I think i'll go find her, your right, and I was being stupid. I do need her, and i'm going to ask for a chance to prove how much I love her. Though, after everything i've done, she'll probably slam the door in my face, but it's worth a shot. You've made me realise what I was doing was wrong. I'm forever grateful" he said.

"Good luck" she whispered, smiling. "Oh, and don't tell her about me". He nodded and smiled back, then he apparated. Once he'd gone, a tall man came running across the park towards her.

"So?" said the man, sharply.

"He's gone to see her Ted, I think I convinced him, though he was suspicious at times" she replied, standing up and transfigured herself back.

"And were not going to tell Dora about this are we, Meda?".

"No, I don't think we need to. That was fun though, i'd love to do it again" she said, resentfully.

"Come on Love" he said, holding out his hand. She took it with a sigh and walked back across the park.

~*~

No-one quite knows how they got together, just that on Dumbledores funeral, they turned up hand in hand. Her hair was miraculously pink and his was smile so wide, his scars seemed to have vanished. And equally, no-one knows of the little Annabell impersonation pulled off by two concerned parents. That's the way it'll stay....we think!

**Ok, so this story is basically telling us how parents will always be there for there kids, even when they don't realise it. I like the idea of Andormeda and Ted doing this for Tonks. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
